


Finally

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forbidden Love, Het, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker desires Bloodshed in a way she never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Thornstriker didn’t know why. She didn’t understand why it had happened to her. It shouldn’t have, but it did. She didn’t know whether to be horrified, disgusted, or think nothing of it. It wasn’t like she could change what had happened to him, but still. This was not something that normally happened to her. In fact, it had only happened three times in her entire life! So why now?!  
  
The green femme splashed the cold water on her face, trying to calm herself down. She glanced out of the bathroom, afraid that she had wakened the other mech. Relief washed over her when she saw that her companion was still asleep.  
  
She didn’t understand what happened. It had been a completely normal day and she had only gone out to dinner with Bloodshed before coming to the hotel to sleep. Yet, she still had _that_ kind of dream. It was just a dream, but it had felt so real, as if the whole thing had actually happened. And she had enjoyed every single bit of it, despite the context. She should have been terrified. She shouldn’t have felt any pleasure from it; it had been about Bloodshed.  
  
Bloodshed had been in the dream and he had been the one kissing and touching every part on her body. Thornstriker felt those great servos stroking over her body, feeling her up. There even came a point in the dream where Bloodshed had actually thrusted into her! She should have hated it, but she didn’t. Thornstriker, in her dreams, was begging for more, moaning and moving with the Decepticon’s thrusts.  
  
When she woke up, she had been fortunate enough to not have overloaded and wake Bloodshed up. The mech was still dead asleep. Still, she was hot and her valve was wet, so the Autobot had been able to run into the bathroom and take care of herself, relieved that the mech did not wake up once. She would have been utterly humiliated even if he had. She also would have been terrified. She didn’t want the other to see her like this. He would get the wrong idea–  
  
Then Thornstriker stopped herself. This was Bloodshed, the same mech she had been seeing for years now and who treated her as if she were made of glass. He also avoided interfacing or talking about it like the Cybonic plague. He would never take advantage of her; his guilt and conscience would never allow it.  
  
She peeked out of the doorway again, seeing Bloodshed turn over on his back in his sleep. She swallowed when she saw his chassis, the blankets sliding down to his waist. The Autobot wasn’t blind; she knew that Bloodshed was handsome and very attractive. Then there were the little things. His rare smile, his deep soft laugh, the way he touched her with such gentleness and love – it made him all the more attractive.  
  
Of course, those little things, she knew, were something that only a few people were lucky enough to see. Bloodshed did have an intimidating appearance, despite his attractiveness, which often made people keep their distance. His reputation didn’t help him either. But Thornstriker knew that Bloodshed wasn’t a bad mech. He may have done bad things, but he was gentle and polite when he wanted to be. Even with those he didn’t know or care for, he was still respectable. Maybe trouble found him instead of him looking for it.  
  
Thornstriker swallowed, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she had been staring at his chassis the whole time. She then looked back at his companion, this burst of desire coursing through her. Forcing herself to look away, she went back to the bathroom, scolding herself. She shouldn’t have been thinking that. Wasn’t she supposed to be afraid of interfacing?! She only knew it as something violent, something painful.  
  
But, if that was true, why did she suddenly want it and from Bloodshed, no less? Splashing more water on her face, she turned off the faucet and calmed herself down. Slowly, she made her way out of the bathroom, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her.  
  
The shutting of the door was louder than she wanted it to be, causing Bloodshed to stir out of his sleep. Thornstriker mentally scolded herself for waking the younger mech, though she tried to keep a straight face as she climbed back into the berth.  
  
“Thornstriker…?” the other murmured tiredly in the dark, turning over on his side as he rubbed his optics. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“Nothing,” she said softly as she placed her visor on the end table. “I just needed to use the bathroom, that’s all.”  
  
He leaned up a bit. “You sick?”  
  
Thornstriker couldn’t help but to laugh once. “Really, Bloodshed, I’m all right. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
Bloodshed huffed, stretching a servo out to the much smaller femme. He gently stroked her cheek, making her blush a bit at the caring look in the bright red optics. “You know I can’t help it. I’m always worried about you, remember?”  
  
Thornstriker nodded. “R-Right…” She continued to stare back at him, swallowing when her desires from her dream seem to increase. Turning away, much to Bloodshed’s surprise, she tried to calm herself and her thoughts down. Primus, this never happened before. She had a low sex-drive to begin with and yet this was happening! Why?!  
  
“Thornstriker?” he said. Had he done something wrong? Why did she turn away? He bit his bottom lip, fearing he had done something to upset the other. Cautiously, he titled her face back toward his and whispered, “Really… What’s wrong?”  
  
She hesitated. Those optics made her entire body feel weird; she would never get used to being looked at with so much love and concern. And to think she had been getting this same look for years… It was all for her. Bloodshed loved only her and would always love only her. Knowing that started a frightening fire in her body and Thornstriker knew why. She wanted it, even though she was afraid of it. But she wanted to at least try. Bloodshed loved her and promised he would never hurt her again. He said that he would rather kill himself than hurt her again.  
  
Bloodshed’s optics widened when the scientist suddenly leaned forward and kissed him hard, her glossa timidly slipping into his mouth. He was stunned for a few moments, uncertain of what was going on or what to do. Then the other pushed him down on the sheets, crawling over his body. Immediately, Bloodshed kissed back, gently grabbing a hold of her arms and pulling her even closer to his frame.  
  
Thornstriker gave a soft moan, gripping the other’s shoulder as the kiss continued. Pleasure, not fear, ran through her circuitry, demanding more. Shyly and unsurely as the other’s glossa rolled in her oral cavity, she rocked against the bigger mech, giving soft moans as the kiss grew more passionate. Bloodshed gripped her arms a bit more firmly. Primus, he was getting so unbelievably aroused, almost to the point where he wanted to push Thornstriker onto the berth and ravage her senseless. But he knew he couldn’t. He had to protect her, not hurt her. It was awfully hard though, since the scientist was moaning and rocking against him like this.

“Wait,” he gasped out when he tried to break away from the kiss. “Thornstriker–”  
  
But Thornstriker seized the sides of his face and held him in place, continuing to kiss him as she rolled her hips against his, moaning softly as her frame grew warm from the stimulation. A part of her was still terrified, which caused her to tremble. The other part, though, wanted it, needed it.  
  
Bloodshed had to stop this. It was too much! He could already feel himself becoming hard underneath his plating! He grabbed the femme’s arms and pushed her off, flipping over and pinning her down to the sheets. Thornstriker only let out a gasp as she stared up at the mech, who was panting and trying to collect himself as he kept the scientist pinned.  
  
Finally, the warrior calmed down and gave the mech beneath him a stern look. “Thornstriker,  _please_ ,” he said. “Don’t… Don't do that.”  
  
Thornstriker swallowed, feeling the heat coming off the other’s frame. "B-But... I...”  
  
Bloodshed optics widened, obviously confused. Then he finally took notice of the heat that was radiating off of Thornstriker’s body. He stiffened and took his servos from her wrists, sitting up but never taking his optics off of her.  
  
“You… What…?”  
  
Blushing, the scientist sat up, looking everywhere else but at the Decepticon in front of her. “Bloodshed... I-I… I went to the bathroom earlier be-because… I h-had a…” She swallowed as her blush grew. She had to get it out or else the other wouldn’t understand. “I… I had a w-wet dream… A-And I-I-I had to take c-care of the-the problem…”  
  
Bloodshed just stared at him with wide optics, mouth slightly agape. Thornstriker had had a wet dream and then  _masturbated_  in the bathroom just a little while ago?! Primus, how did he not wake up? But then he frowned a bit. Why did she even have one to begin with? Thornstriker had mentioned once that she had a low sex drive and that she hardly ever had wet dreams; she never really dreamed to begin with. So why did she have this kind of dream? And what had it been about?  
  
“Thornstriker,” he said carefully. “What… What was it about?”  
  
Bloodshed never thought the femme’s face could get redder, but it did.  
  
She looked off to the side. “W-We were… You… And I-I enjoyed it… I wanted it… And you… g-gave i-it… to me…”  
  
The Decepticon’s throat suddenly felt dry and he swallowed as his arousal shot up at the other’s confession. Primus, Thornstriker dreamt about  _him_? He didn’t know what to think. One part of him was telling him that Thornstriker wanted him at that very moment and that he should push her down onto the berth right this second. The other part was telling him to just leave it as is; she had a wet dream, yes, but that didn’t make her ready. He couldn’t risk it.  
  
But Thornstriker leaned forward, gently seizing the sides of his face and giving him a quick kiss. He stiffened, but the little femme paid no mind to it.  
  
“Please,” she whispered softly. “I-I… I want it. I want  _you_ , Bloodshed… Please?”  
  
He had to have been dreaming. He had to have still been asleep. Thornstriker was asking him to touch her? To interface with her? Bloodshed didn’t know what to think. This was something he had always wanted. For Thornstriker to come to him and ask him for this. He didn’t know if he could believe it, considering how long they had been together and Thornstriker was still afraid of it.  
  
He swallowed and looked away. “I… I don’t know… Are… Are you sure?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” she whimpered, spreading her legs a bit. “Bloodshed, please… Touch me.” Then the green mech shyly retracted his plating, revealing her wet and dripping valve to the Decepticon warrior.  
  
The musky scent drove Bloodshed insane with desire. His mind was spinning, so many things going through his processor that he didn’t know how to think clearly. Primus… If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.  
  
He seized the back of the scientist’s helm and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Thornstriker moaned, but didn’t reject it, gripping Bloodshed’s shoulders tightly as she felt Bloodshed’s free servo trail down her chassis, stroking over her burning frame. The servo descended down to her hip, making Thornstriker shiver at the touch.  
  
“Mmm…! B-Bloodshed…!” she gasped out from the kiss. “P-Please!”  
  
The red mech’s servo trailed from her helm to her back, holding her steady as his lips went to her neck and his other servo slowly slid over to her right thigh. Thornstriker shivered and whimpered, trembling at the gentle touches.  
  
“Are you sure?” he whispered softly. “We… I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”  
  
Thornstriker only nodded, shutting her optics tightly as her grip on the other’s shoulders became tighter.  
  
Finally, the younger mech dipped his servo down to her valve, gently rubbing his fingers over the hot entrance but never putting them in. The scientist gasped and arched in response, pleasure with a twinge of fear shooting up her body. It had been so long since she had last been touched down there... She and Bloodshed had masturbated each other before, but those little things were rare. And unlike those times, Thornstriker knew it wouldn’t stop with just some stroking and fondling. They were going to do it and the last time they had, it had been painful, violent… She had been forced…  
  
“Thornstriker?”  
  
The older mech blinked, looking up at the other, seeing his worried expression. She gave a weak smile and bucked her hips, giving a soft moan. “I-I’m all right… Please…”

Giving her a nod, he continued to rub his fingers against her hot entrance. Thornstriker moaned softly, servos falling from the warrior’s shoulders to the sheets, gripping them tightly. The pace was slow, tender. It was driving her absolutely insane. Pleasure shot throughout her entire frame, causing her to let out soft and delicate moans and gasps. She shrieked when she felt the others lips at her horns, suckling and licking over them.

“Ah! N-No…!” he whimpered. “Th-There is too…! Oh!”  
  
Bloodshed ignored it, continuing to tease her valve and lick over his horns. He knew that the femme enjoyed it when her horns were stimulated, though she would never admit it. He would never force her to either, but Bloodshed knew about it. He knew a lot about her body, which made his spark tighten with guilt. He only knew it because of what he had done to her, what he forced upon her.  
  
He could not fuck up now. If he did, then Thornstriker would hate him. Thornstriker would run away and, this time, the green femme would not forgive him.  
  
Slowly, his lips trailed down the femme’s helm, slowly making his way down to her sweet, thin neck cables. Thornstriker whimpered and moaned beneath him, unknowingly rocking her hips into his fingers, which had moved to the small sensitive bud just above her valve.   
  
“A-AH! Bl-Bloodshed!” se cried out when she felt the other’s lips at her chassis, pressing soft kisses and running his glossa over her heating frame.  
  
Suddenly, Bloodshed pulled his servo away, Thornstriker letting out a soft, confused whined. She looked up at the red mech, who had gently seized her by the hips and brought her up a bit.

“Bl-Bloodshed?” Then her optics widened when Bloodshed aligned his mouth with her dripping opening, breathing heavily against it. She gasped and shook her helm, blushing brightly. “W-Wait! It-It’s dirty there!”

He paused and looked up at the femme, who was trembling and blushing brightly. He planted a soft kiss to her thigh, making the other flinch.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Thornstriker,” he whispered softly. “Nothing… Nothing on you is dirty or filthy or anything. You’re perfect.”  
  
Thornstriker threw her servos over her face, suddenly feeling completely embarrassed and overwhelmed by the compliments that came with the seriousness in the other’s optics. But because she had turned away, she didn’t see Bloodshed go back to her opening. Before she realized it, Bloodshed flicked his glossa over her leaking entrance.  
  
“A-AH?!” she shrieked, looking at Bloodshed. “W-Wait…! Ah! OH!”  
  
But Bloodshed just continued to rim her port with his glossa, tasting the sweet essence as if it was fine candy. She jerked and moaned beneath the much larger mech, not knowing what else to do. She gripped the sheets beneath her tightly, relishing in the feel of the other’s glossa. It was so unbelievable! Thornstriker could only moan and buck his hips, screaming when the other suddenly slid his glossa inside to run along her inner walls.  
  
“B-Bloodshed!” she screamed, arching her back. “I-I can’t…! Ugh! OH!”  
  
The Decepticon pulled away from the green femme, who was trembling violently as tears were developing in the corners of her optics. Had he done something wrong? Oh Primus, had he done something the other hated? He stretched his servos up to her face, gently wiping away the tears as he calmed her down.  
  
“Thornstriker,” he murmured softly as she panted beneath him. “It’s all right… I won’t force you or hurt you ever again… I swear, please… Just don’t cry… Please.”  
  
The green femme swallowed, nodding as she pushed the memories back. That had been the past. This was the present, the present where Bloodshed would do anything to protect her and make her happy. With trembling servos, she reached up and gently gripped his wrists, giving the bigger mech a weak smile.  
  
“I-I know,” she whimpered softly. “I-I know that, Bloodshed… You’re so good to me… I-I want… in this, I-I want to-to trust you…” She leaned up and planted a soft kiss to his lips. “P-Please… Continue…”  
  
Bloodshed nodded, gently pushing Thornstriker’s servos onto the sheets. Slowly, he stretched down his left servo back to her port, running his palm down her waist and thigh. The scientist whimpered and trembled, but did nothing to stop him. She stiffened with a sharp gasp, though, when those large fingers rubbed against the exposed entrance.  
  
“A-AH!” he cried, bucking his hips. “B-Bloodshed…!”  
  
The Decepticon only rubbed over the rim of the valve, never penetrating. Even so, the femme beneath him was trembling and giving soft moans, pleasure spreading throughout her body. She could feel himself grow even wetter, fluids trailing out of her port and onto Bloodshed’s fingers.  
  
“B-Bloodshed…” she whimpered. “B-Bloodshed, please…”  
  
Bloodshed nodded and, carefully, pushed in one of his fingers. Thornstriker let out a sharp gasp, fingers digging into the sheets beneath her. It was a weird feeling, making her let out a soft and confused moan. The red mech’s other servo came up to stroke her helm, kissing her burning cheek.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Y-Yes…!” she choked out. “O-Oh! B-Bloodshed, please!”  
  
Bloodshed headed the plea. Slowly, he moved his finger in and out of that tight wet port. He shuddered when the walls clenched around the digit. He curled his finger a bit, rubbing over a cluster of sensitive wirings that made Thornstriker cry out and buck into his servo. Pleasure shot up her backside, making her whither and turn to jelly under the red mech’s administrations. More… She needed more.  
  
The Decepticon seemed to sense what the other wanted, hearing her give a needy moan. Primus, the sight of his beloved Autobot moaning beneath him was making him so unbelievably aroused. It was like a dream that he never wanted to end.  
  
“I’m going to add a second finger,” he said softly. “Just… Just relax, okay?”  
  
Thornstriker whimpered, but gave the other a single nod. Despite not being a virgin, it had been far too long since the last time she had interfaced. But of course, the last time she had interfaced was when Bloodshed had forced her, had hurt her all those years ago…  
  
She shook herself of those thoughts. That had been a long time ago. Bloodshed would never hurt her now. He treated her like glass, as if one wrong move could kill her because Bloodshed thought her to be so fragile. She took offense to it sometimes, but at the moment, she found herself grateful by the younger mech’s gentleness. It reminded her that Bloodshed would never hurt her again, that he would rather die than allow her to get hurt.  
  
She gasped when the second finger slid inside. Bloodshed kept his fingers still for a moment, planting soft kisses on her face. It was tight, but it wasn’t painful. Thornstriker moaned and whimpered, unknowingly rocking against the thick digits inside of her. Slowly, Bloodshed curled them inside of her port, scissoring them as to stretch the tight passage. Thornstriker shrieked and gave a heavy moan, arching and bucking into the moving the fingers. And when a third digit joined them, she could only moan in pleasure, reaching up and pulling the red mech down for a kiss. Bloodshed was taken aback at first, but soon kissed back, thrusting his glossa inside the other’s sweet oral cavity, swallowing her beautiful moans.  
  
“Please…! OH!” the other moaned into their kiss. “Pl-Please…! I-I want…! A-AAHH!” When she felt the fingers curl up against a bundle of sensitive wirings that almost forced her into overload, she threw back her helm and shrieked. “Bloodshed!  _Please_!”  
  
Heeding the plea, the Decepticon pulled out his wet fingers, licking them clean of the other’s sweet fluids. With a soft sigh of relief, he retracted his plating, allowing his hard and thick spike come into view. He heard the smaller femme gasp, making him freeze.  
  
He watched the femme beneath him, suddenly feeling a wave of anxiety hit him as he remembered the last time she was beneath him like this. She was screaming in pain, crying in horror at the agony Bloodshed forced her through. He never wanted to see such an expression again. For a moment, he didn’t know if he could go through with it, despite being as hard as he was.  
  
Thornstriker just stared at the cable before her. She swallowed, trembling as she fisted the sheets beneath her. A swarm of memories ran through her mind, memories she tried to force back. No, this was not the same. Bloodshed didn't want to hurt her. And she wanted this; this was her choice, not Bloodshed's. She wanted to go through with this. She didn't want to be afraid anymore.  
  
"Bloodshed..." she whispered, released the sheets. She stretched out her shaking servos to the warrior, gently seizing his face. The younger mech seemed surprised by the action, staring at her with wide optics. Thornstriker just gave him a weak smile. "Please... I-I'm ready... J-Just... Please. Gently."  
  
Bloodshed nodded, taking her servos from his cheeks. He pushed them down onto the berth before taking a hold of her thighs. Slowly, he crawled in between the other's delicate legs, hooking them over his hips. Thornstriker whimpered, but did nothing to stop him; she even spread her legs out wider for him, despite her hard trembling.  
  
"You sure about this?" Bloodshed asked, still giving her the opportunity to back out now. Never again. He would never force her to do anything he didn't want to again.  
  
Thornstriker gave him another nod, weakly wrapping her legs around the other's waist. "Please, Bloodshed... Do it."  
  
Bloodshed couldn't hold back anymore. He had only dreamt about this moment and that was all he thought it would ever be. A dream. A fantasy. But now, it was a reality. His reality. Damn it, he could not mess up. If he did, Thornstriker would hate him and everything he had built with her would be destroyed. He didn't think he would survive if Thornstriker hated him. Thornstriker was his world. If she left... there was no point in existing.  
  
Finally, and slowly, Bloodshed pushed forward. Thornstriker let out a startled gasp when she felt the tip of the girth poke at her entrance. She stiffened when she felt it inch inside.  
  
The red mech immediately stopped when he felt the other tense up. He instinctively reached up, seizing the sides of her face so the older femme would look at him. "Thornstriker, please..." he whispered softly. "Just... I-I know it's hard, but please... You need to relax. I don't want to hurt you... If you tense up like that... Just please. Relax."  
  
Thornstriker nodded. While she didn't enjoy being treated like a glass doll, she knew it was only Bloodshed's love and concern for her. Besides, she needed this kind of gentle coaxing, otherwise she doubted things would go right. She forced her systems to relax, giving a nod to Bloodshed before she shut her optics tightly.  
  
Bloodshed seized her by the hips again, slowly moving forward. Thornstriker shuddered, but forced herself to relax. She trembled violently though, gritting her dentals together hard as she was slowly filled by the much larger mech. Primus, he was so big. It was almost painful, but maybe it was just because she was unused to being stretched like this. A wave of fear washed over her spark, remembering that awful day for a moment. She jerked her helm back and forth, whimpering as she tried to force the memories back. It was hard, though. All she could remember was the pain and the agony the mech above her put him through...  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She gasped at the sound of her name. She opened her optics, blinking a view times as her vision returned to her. Above her, she saw that Bloodshed had stopped pushing inside, his cable now half way in. He looked down at her with a worried expression. She could only see concern and fear in the other's optics as Bloodshed stroked over her face.  
  
"Thornstriker?" he said worriedly. "Are you okay? Do... Do you need to stop? B-Because I can, if-"  
  
The scientist stretched up a finger to his lips, shushing the other. Then she gave a weak smile, shaking her helm. "N-No... P-Please, Bloodshed... I-I'm all right... I-I'm sorry. Continue... Pl-Please..."  
  
Bloodshed gently seized the servo at his lips, kissing the wrist before letting it fall back to the sheets. Once again, he pushed inside, groaning at how tight and warm the femme was. Primus, he could have overloaded right then and there. But he forced himself to remain in control as he pushed deeper and deeper, going as slowly as he could so he wouldn't frighten or hurt Thornstriker.  
  
Thornstriker didn't know what to think of it. It wasn't painful, but it was still a notable stretch and it was somewhat alien to her. But there was pleasure too, which left her fighting with herself. There was a part of her that wanted to scream in fear and another part that wanted to moan with pleasure. The memories of what happened down in that cave were rushing through her, but so were the memories of Bloodshed showing her the love and concern that no one else could give. She had to get through this. She wanted this! She wanted Bloodshed! She just needed to get through it.  
  
After what felt like an eternity for both of them, though for different reasons, Bloodshed finally filled her with his entire length. Bloodshed let out a heavy moan, releasing the other's slender hips so he could grip at the sheets tightly. Primus, the femme was so fucking tight...! She forced herself to remain in control as the tight valve spasmed around his thick spike, trying not to move without her approval.  
  
Thornstriker whimpered and bit back her cries, fisting the sheets tightly as she trembled violently. Tears slowly spilled out of the corners of her optics, though she didn't know if it was from fear or just from being too overwhelmed by the feel of Bloodshed's cable inside of her again. It felt amazing, but those memories just assaulted her processor like no tomorrow. She wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't. Maybe they would always be there, no matter if this was pleasurable or not.  
  
The Decepticon froze when he saw the femme crying. Oh shit... What had he done?!  
  
Carefully, he took a hold of the femme's face, trying to wipe the tears away. He didn't even realize he was shaking, but he didn't care. Had he done something to scare her? Did he make her remember? Primus, he didn't want the femme to hate him! He couldn't deal with it if that were to happen! He couldn't!  
  
"Thornstriker?" he said, voice quivering and painted with fear. "Please, look at me. Thornstriker, what's wrong? I-I'm sorry - I can pull out. Just please, stop crying... Thornstriker?"  
  
With a shaky breath, Thornstriker slowly opened her optics. They widened when she saw how frightened the younger mech looked as he tried to wipe away her tears. Seeing him like that reminded her that Bloodshed was younger than her, that in many ways, he was very much like a scared child who just wanted love. Hurting her was the last thing the bigger mech wanted to do. The look in his optics said it all: Bloodshed would rather die than hurt her again.  
  
Swallowing, Thornstriker shook her helm as the fear slowly faded. It was still present, as well as the memories, but she forced herself to drown in the pleasure of Bloodshed's cable and the fact that Bloodshed loved her and would never hurt her. Surprisingly, it made her feel better and even less scared than before. Then, she stretched up hesr servos to grip the other's shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.  
  
"I-I'm all right..." he said softly. "Pl-Please, Bloodshed... I-I'm not hurt... You-You didn't hurt me." Then she smiled softly before she pulled him down for quick, gentle kiss. "I-I know n-now... You'd never hurt me, right?"  
  
Bloodshed stared at her for a few moments before slowly nodding his helm.  
  
She laughed weakly. "If-If that's true, then... Pl-Please... Move."  
  
He gave a nod. He brought his servos down to her waist, set on moving. But then a fear crawled into his spark, remembering how the last time he was over her like this, he had completely ruined her. Yes, he wanted to continue, but he didn't want to hurt his beloved Autobot. He stood there motionless, not sure on what to do.  
  
When Bloodshed remained still, Thornstriker found herself growing impatient and needy. She needed to overload so badly and Bloodshed keeping still wasn't helping either of them. A bit hesitantly, she bit her bottom lip and shut his optics, bucking her hips and actually drawing him deeper inside, both of them moaning at the move.  
  
Realizing that Thornstriker truly wanted it as much as he did, he slowly pulled out half way before gently sliding back in. Thornstriker gave a soft moan, back arching as Bloodshed repeated the action. When he could only draw delicate moans and soft cries from the scientist, he continued the slow pace, rocking in and out of the older femme as her valve clenched around his cable, pleasure shooting through both of their frames.  
  
As the gentle pace continued, Bloodshed slowly moved his servos from Thornstriker's hips to her heating frame. Thornstriker gasped and cried out at the touches, arching as they teased her chassis and small bud above her entrance. Slowly, one of Bloodshed's servos traveled up to her lips, large fingers gently stroking over the soft lips.  
  
Thornstriker whimpered, looking up at him with confused optics.  
  
"It's okay... Ngh..." Bloodshed moaned. "J-Just... Ugh... Lick them. Please... Ngh!"  
  
"Ah! Al-All right...! Oh!" The scientist opened her mouth, allowing two of the thick digits to slip into her oral cavity. She moaned around them, blushing brightly as they moved gently inside. She rolled her glossa over them, whimpering as she sucked on them, being mindful in not biting down as Bloodshed continued to move in and out of her rapidly heating frame.  
  
Bloodshed groaned at the sight of that small, talented appendage rolling over his fingers. Primus, the feel of the wet glossa and moist mouth was just too much. The sight alone made him want to overload, but again, he forced himself to hold back. He didn't want to seem like a brat who would only overload prematurely. Still, as he held in his overload, he didn't realize that he was thrusting a bit rougher and faster into Thornstriker's clenching port.  
  
Thornstriker moaned heavily around the fingers moving inside of her, arching as the thrusts were getting faster and harder. She was shocked that she only felt pleasure from it, screaming as pleasure shot throughout her body. She continued to roll her glossa over the thick digits, suckling on them as they thrusted in and out of mouth as Bloodshed continued to pound gently into her. Primus, she thought she was going to explode!  
  
Bloodshed leaned up a bit, changing the angle of his thrusting. The sudden shift made Thornstriker shriek in pleasure, unable to do anything else but arch her back, drawing the red mech even deeper inside of her. They both moaned, though Thornstriker was louder than the other.  
  
Finally, Bloodshed slammed up against the hilt, Thornstriker arching her back with a sharp scream. Overload washed over her violently, entire body seizing up in pleasure as his valve spasmed around the hard and thick cable inside of him. His vision went white for moment from the waves of pleasure taking over his body.  
  
The Decepticon let out a shout as the tight port clenched around him, his own overload coming to life. He flooded the spasming passage with his transfluids, filling her to the brim. He shook for a bit, almost falling on top of the green femme. But he pressed his servos down onto the berth, holding himself up.  
  
He looked at the Autobot’s face. The femme was panting, cheeks bright red with her optics glazed with tears. She was trembling, but Bloodshed felt relieved that he didn’t see any fear. It seemed as if Thornstriker was still feeling the high from climax. It didn’t seem like they would have another round, but Bloodshed could care less about that. Just once was enough. It meant that the femme trusted him, that she wasn’t afraid of him. He couldn’t help but to let out a small smile, something he rarely gave but was just too happy to suppress it.  
  
Thornstriker whimpered when the other pulled out of her, fluids gushing out of her valve. Her vision focused on Bloodshed’s face, stunned to see the smile. Primus, it was rare to see him look so happy… She blushed a bit more, never knowing that she could have made the Decepticon so content by agreeing to interfacing with him.  
  
The warrior gently seized the sides of her face, stroking over her burning cheeks. Her smile faded away, but Thornstriker could still tell just how blissful the mech was by the look in his optics. “Are you okay?”  
  
Thornstriker nodded. “Y-Yes…” Then she gave the mech his own smile, looking down at the lower half of her body. “J-Just sticky again…”  
  
Bloodshed looked over her and, giving her a soft smirk, said, “I can fix that.”  
  
The scientist blinked, only to gasp when the younger mech seized her legs and lifted them up, leaning down to lick off the fluids around her thighs. Thornstriker arched, letting out soft cries as she was licked clean. And when he pulled back, he licked the excess fluids that remained on his lips. 

Thornstriker blushed at the sight, looking away from him. “You didn’t have to do that… I could have wiped that off.”  
  
Bloodshed shook his helm, leaning down and pecking the scientist’s lips. “That would have been a waste,” he whispered softly. Then he buried his face into her neck, murmuring softly, “Thornstriker… You… You don’t know how long I wanted to do that… I… I just…”  
  
Knowing what the other was going to say, Thornstriker wrapped her arms gently around the other, stroking over his back and helm. She shushed him, whispering, “I know, Bloodshed… I know.”  
  
The two fell silent, Bloodshed’s arms now wrapping around the Autobot scientist. He flipped over on his back, pulling her tightly against his chest. He kissed her face over and over again before settling for her lips, thrusting his glossa inside.  
  
Thornstriker only gave a soft moan, kissing back as she drowned in the love the other had for her. It made her feel guilty in a sense. Bloodshed knew exactly what his feelings were for her; he loved her. Thornstriker didn’t know what she thought of him. She didn’t hate him, but Thornstriker knew that there would always be a part of her that was afraid.  
  
Yet, despite that, she felt safe around him; she felt loved. She couldn’t hate him. Even after what he had done to her, Thornstriker could never hate Bloodshed.  
  
She broke the kiss, snuggling into the red mech’s chassis. Just as she shut her optics, she heard the mech whisper “I love you” into her audios. But she was too tired to response and she didn’t really know how.  
  
One day, she would though. One day. It just wasn’t today.


End file.
